Why Do All Teenagers Like The Mall?
by N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E
Summary: John St. Allerdyce takes Bobby Drake to the mall at closing time, for what Bobby does not yet know. A one shot session between the two of them.Warning: Explicit sexual themes and language.


**Warning for: Language, sexual content and yaoi. Read, comment and enjoy!**

Eleven p.m at the Baysville Mall in Illinois. John also known as Pyro and Bobby Drake walked side by side glancing at all the closing shops.

"Pyro what in all of hell are we doing here at this late hour? You know I don't like shopping with you." The lights powering down around them as the place readied for the night shift. The closed shift.

John kept walking, "Bobby, can I ask you something?" He said as he came to a halt and turned on his heel to face Bobby.

Bobby lifted a questioning brow, "Wasn't it I who asked you something?" A few quiet seconds passed. Nothing. Bobby blew out a huff, "...Sure..."

Pyro's head went down like he was afraid or embarrassed to ask it. His head returned slowly back up, there was a quick tongue on lip action under his falling hair.

Bobby finally understood now why John dragged him here at this hour. "Pyro...what's doing?" He took a step back...no way was he doing this in public.

Pyro closed what little distance Bobby managed to put between them. Grabbing Bobby's shirttails and sliding them out of his nylon slacks. "See that dark corner over there, Bobby?" His finger pointed to a _not_ discreet corner down a dark hallway, closed at the end by a security fence.

Bobby held his ground by sticking his nose up stubbornly, "no, I don't know of this corner you speak of..."

Pyro snorted, "typical."

Bobby's ice blue eyes struck the fire maniac's, "typical what?"

He chuckled, a hand almost sexually caressing his own chest, "typical Bobby. Look are you still angry at being _so far beneath me_? Being the subordinate?" His lighter then flipped out of his cuff. "you know there always is a plan B, Bobby?" A cynical smile curled his lips.

_God, Bobby didn't want this. Okay, he wanted it...just not in public._

Sweet mercy, the last time Pyro entered him, he screamed at the intrusion. If he did that now...holy lord. But if he didn't come to a judgment this place was going to have one of two things. One, the mall's future was a pile of ashes and ice. Two, a lot of cops called in for two people fucking each other in the ass. Quite literally bringing truth to the whole, _Risk and Reward_.

Pyro's eyes lit aflame, the intensity of how badly the boy wanted this of Bobby pounding well into his own blood which rushed to the juncture of Bobby's thighs. God, this heat...only from John the heat he could feel. If Bobby wanted to melt, Pyro would be the sun. If Pyro wanted a fire, Bobby was his lit match. Literally.

He lost his sanity as his own eyes traveled for Pyro's manlihood wondering if he too could feel the vibes. Definitely. His hand reached for the ever growing bulge tenting his boyfriends pants.

Pyro's eyes grew wide, "are you grabbing me, Bobby?"

Indeed he was, there bodies intertwined. A low moan rose from his lover's throat as he was pushed back into the _not _discreet corner. His back hitting the cool marble of the wall.

He couldn't help but chuckle out loud, lights going dark on the parallel side of the mall. "Pyro, the mall is closing...right-" His last word was killed by the darkness that was around them now. "What about the guards" A mere whisper like the boogie man was near just because the lights went out.

Pyro un-zipped his own pants and snorted again, "what the sleeping pansies? Trust me those jack asses won't bother us at all...I've been scouting this place for a few weeks...those fuckers will never get up. They have had five kids break in this week and never even knew."

_Well __that's not fucked up at all..._

Pyro lit a small fire on the ground next to his pants. John then continued to shuck his pants off. The flame held on the cool tile as he worked Bobby's zipper, sliding the nylons down slowly. "Intoxicating is it not?" His voice broke Bobby's gaze on the flame.

"Yes, but how is it staying lit...on tile floor?...Marble floor?"

John went to the flame and pick up Sheila. You couldn't see her with the shadow cast by the light.

"Oh'..." He felt stupid.

He put Sheila down again and resumed his handiwork, kissing along the insides of Bobby's thighs, stopping near his cock. The man's shaft stood on end...and Bobby thought that cold did worse...he laughed on the inside at his own ignorance. A groan of satisfaction left his lips...jesus, this is why he hated Pyro to be dom, he had the very control panel to Bobby. John wanted Bobby to moan, he moaned. John wanted him to scream, he screamed and when John wanted Bobby to come..._holy pancakes_.

"Spread your legs, Bobby." His voice like gravel, sexy as hell.

Bobby did so as his boyfriend returned to hands and knees, flipping his hair out of his face. Bobby about orgasmed at the sight of that.

John started kissing him on his inner thighs, the boy's tongue sweeping up and down, up and down. The sweat started to form on his face, plastering his hair to his cheek bones and lips..._God, those luscious full lips of his_. No wonder the man was a good kisser...his lips were born for it. Speaking of kissing, "Pyro...kiss me..." Bobby's voice husky from the thoughts, from the caresses on his legs and from the pulse beating his own cock was handing to him. "Kiss me now..."

His lover rose, sliding up his body, shirtless, pant less and shredded of under-garments now. As John went along he dragged Bobby's shirt with him un-fastening the buttons as he did so many times before. The only thing that separated them was Bobby's boxers which by the flaring look he was getting were about to disappear.

The stare held longer than anticipated, then he was struck as Pyro's body smacked into his own slamming a kiss so far down his throat he recoiled at the onslaught. John's tongue kept doing turn-a-rounds, driving back in and out of Bobby's mouth. There breaths reaching higher and higher. Pyro's hands attempting to pull Bobby's boxers down as his tongue did another sweep... and another until Bobby's lips were swollen and no doubt red.

It would look like lipstick stain hopefully. That would probably have to be his excuse to everyone, "yeah I tried lipstick...shit doesn't like to come off..." Hell, he needed to say something. Fuck… he couldn't lie about kissing a girl...they all knew he was gay..._and with Pyro._

His boxers finally landed on the floor, his lover's hands grabbed for him...too fast! Bobby jumped at Pyro's instant need to hurry this...but instead of getting a chance to object he was pulled to the floor, laid on his stomach and spread. "Little too fast there Py." His voice muffled by his squished cheek.

"Not at all...I said that they slept but I'm getting a bad feeling...I mean not that I _care_ but I really detest women looking at my penis on the front page of the chronicle, you feel me?"

"Oh'...I definitely _feel _you...Why the floor? Its going to hurt more than pleasure me..."

John dipped his head down, his breath in Bobby's ear, "because...who said you were to be on your stomach for this? I was just trying to get you down without a complaint. Besides, we've never tried it front ways."

After that Bobby was distributed on his back, the hardness of it biting at him...yeah he was oh' so feelin' this in the morning...well afternoon as the case may follow.

Pyro spat at his hand and spread Bobby for the umpteenth time. John's hot saliva ran down the crevice of his ass giving a shiver to Bobby's ever cold body. He breathed in deeply as his pyromaniac readied himself...stroked himself...oh' lord Bobby wanted that to be his hand on that perfect prick. _Fuck me..._

When he was done he lowered his body to Bobby's there lips touching, chests brushing as he searched for his tunnel. John found it and shoved hard at first, Bobby yelping at the sudden discomfort. Sliding in second by second. Pyro moaned in grand ecstasy as he started pumping, each time a little faster than the last.

Then the fire that welled up inside Bobby as Pyro came down on him gripped him, riding him to the releasing point...no turning back now...The fire that only came as Pyro took Bobby into his arms building the plotline. He was the addict...and Pyro, his rival, now his very lover...his absolute drug. No patch for that shit. None whatsoever.

His low moans now stretched out into miniature screams, Pyro dancing in the fact that Bobby was doing it for him and no one else. Bobby wrapped his legs around Pyro holding his grip, Pyro in turn going in harder until his hair was swaying, sticking to John's face as the sweat from him poured off his body. The tiny screams from before turned to yelps. The yelps turning to husk cries as Bobby reached his breaking point. As he felt Pyro synch up bellow he new it was close...too close. Their breaths quickened, their bodies sliding from the never ending sweat that bled from their pores.

On one finale holler followed by a very slow deescalating moan they crashed, fully over the cliff of ecstasy, pleasure, satisfaction and passion. The release left them both gasping for air as their lungs failed to take it in.

Instead of collapsing on top of him, Pyro rolled over, his cock sliding halfway out as he pulled Bobby with him. Bobby's arms draped John like deadweight. A deadweight he liked.

Minutes felt like hours as they lay there. Breathing finally going back to normal, sweat chilling them as it cooled and dried. Pryo nestled his lips near Bobby's neck.

"I do love you..." Bobby finally spoke the silence of the mall trying to echo the words. The only other sound, a fountain far away in the distance.

Pyro looked at him with the most adoring eyes, "I love you too...and I do hope that you like reading..."

His question baffled Bobby as he cocked a brow, "why did you ask that?"

"Because we will be reading about my penis tomorrow in the chronicle...stupid donut gofers..."

Keys jangled from above. Bobby's eyes about hightailed it out of his head...and they were still connected. "Great...more humiliation..."

The guard was fat and looked absolutely disgusted…


End file.
